Ma folie, ma libération
by Tinga Bella
Summary: OS Après le départ des Cullen Bella sombre dans la dépression et la folie. Comment va se terminer l'histoire.


**Rated : M** pour le sujet abordé

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à S. Meyer, l'histoire est la mienne.**

**Bêta : Galswinthe, merci ^^ beaucoup encore une fois de me corriger. Bisous.** (N/R : pas de quoi !)

* * *

_**Je ne fais en rien l'apologie du suicide

* * *

**_

**Ma folie, ma libération.

* * *

**

La seule chose bien que j'ai faite dans ma vie, était mon suicide. Je vivais dans une petite bourgade, Forks, 3120 habitants. Ville pluvieuse, et où les médisances allaient bon train.

Ma vie, elle se résumait, à une mère morte en couche, un père qui travaillait trop.

Ne vous méprenez pas, Charlie était un père vraiment gentil, mais pour palier à sa tristesse il s'est enterré dans son travail. Il était shérif de Forks, respecté de tous.

Un rayon de soleil avait illuminé ma vie lorsque 17 ans plus tard les Cullen étaient arrivés.

Carlisle Cullen était un médecin exceptionnel, gentil, et un bon père de famille.

Esmée sa femme, était très maternelle, jolie, douce.

Alice, ma meilleure amie – enfin pendant un an – elle s'était la pille électrique, pleine de joie de vivre, elle m'avait sorti de ma dépression.

Jasper, calme, discret, il sortait avec Alice, notre lutin.

Rosalie, elle s'était le beauté fatale, froide. Elle n'avait jamais accepté qu'Edward sorte avec moi, toujours hostile envers moi.

Emmett, lui c'était le copain de Rosalie, il est un peu gamin mais me faisait rire, il m'avait tout de suite acceptée malgré notre différence.

Et Edward, mon Edward, il était gentleman, gentil, doux, toujours à mes petits soins.

Mais ils étaient différents, se sont des vampires, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas folle, enfin plus maintenant. Ces êtres mythique, je les ai rencontré, côtoyé, je suis même sortie avec l'un deux.

Mais un an plus tard, 365 jours après notre rencontre, ils m'ont tous quittée, sans se retourner, me laissant dans une forêt.

Edward m'avait sorti qu'il représentait un danger pour moi, qu'il ne m'aimait pas, enfin vous voyez le genre.

Cette abandon de leur part m'a achevée, ce fût le début d'une dépression qui m'avait poussée à bout, au point où je me suis suicidée.

Mon père m'avait retrouvée quelques heures plus tard, morte de froid, les seuls mot qui depuis ce jour avaient traversé mes lèvres avaient été, « il est parti », je le répétais tous les jours, toutes les heures toujours et encore sans m'arrêter ni m'en rendre compte, j'étais déconnectée.

Ils m'avaient certes apporté du bonheur mais il m'avaient aussi poussé au bout du gouffre en me laissant là, derrière eux.

Après cette période, où je ne faisais que répéter ses mots, je me suis tu pour ne plus rien dire. Mon père avait alors espéré que ma décadence venait de s'arrêter mais non.

J'ai comme qui dirait pété un câble, je suis devenue folle, au point où je mettais ma vie en danger. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte, je restais au milieu de la route, se genre de connerie. Je ne supportais aucun contacte avec les autres, pas même ceux de mon père dès que l'on me touchait je partais dans une crise d'hystérie atroce. Au point où un jour je me suis étouffée.

Je m'était réveillée le lendemain à l'hôpital, attachée au lit.

Mon père était désemparé, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Les médecins lui avaient conseillé, pour ma sécurité de me placer en hôpital psychiatrique. Ce qu'il a fait, à contrecœur. Il m'a inscrite quelques jours plus tard. Je passais mes journée attachée, sans compagnie, seul mon père venait mais il devait rester derrière la vitre.

Plus les jours ont passés, plus je tombais bas.

Je fixais le vide, que ça, je ne communiquais pas, je restais dans ma tête. Je chantais des chansons enfantines, comme « Une souris verte », celle-ci ressortait souvent, sans relâche je l'ai chanté, même dans mon sommeil. Puis je me suis tu à nouveau.

Les médecins ne comprenaient rien à mon comportement, et je ne cherchais pas à les aider à comprendre quoique ce soit.

6 mois étaient passés ainsi sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Mon cas s'était stabilisé un temps, alors je pouvais bouger, sortir un peu. Ce que mon père s'était empressé de faire. C'est ainsi que je me suis enfuie de l'hôpital.

Le première endroit où je suis allée était la villa, vide, morte, comme eux, sans âmes, sans cœur rien qu'un bâtiment en béton. Le second où je suis allée était La Push. C'est Jacob qui m'avait trouvée sur le perron de sa maison. Le regard vide, comme une petite fille. Il avait appelé alors l'hôpital. Et je me suis à nouveau retrouvée dans un lit, attachée.

Cela faisait une an que Bella Swan avait disparue, au même moment que les Cullen.

J'avais droit au visite, ils espéraient me faire réagir, mais rien n'y faisait, je ne faisais rien, à part fixer le vide.

J'avais vu, Angela, Ben, Mike, Jessica, et bien d'autre encore.

Mais personne n'a réussi à me sortir de là.

Après un an stable j'ai replongé, pour ne jamais m'en sortir, je bougeais ma tête de droite à gauche, je chantais à nouveau « Une souris verte ».

Et ce matin là, le 13 septembre, une pensée la plus folle jusqu'à la avait atteint mon cerveau. Le suicide.

Une montée d'adrénaline avait fait surface, me permettant de me libérer de mes liens. J'avais foncé dans la pharmacie que je savais pas loin de ma chambre. J'ai emmené toutes les boîte possibles et imaginables.

En courant j'ai rejoint ma chambre , et un part un , j'ai avaler les comprimer .

Jusqu'à ce que les boîtes soient pour la plupart vide.

Mon corps et mon esprit s'étaient alors déconnectés au fur et à mesure, doucement je plongeais dans les limbes.

Les médecins m'avaient découvert, sur le sol, morte pour de bon. Des boîtes tout autour de moi. Vides. Ils avaient voulu me sauver mais seul Edward Cullen aurait pu le faire.

Lorsque mon père fût informé de mon suicide, il avait été anéanti. Il me fît des obsèques magnifiques. Et il pût compter sur Sue, et les Quileute pour remonter le pente.

Les funérailles s'étaient déroulée à La Push sous les rites Quileute.

Les Cullen étaient venu ce jour là. Ils furent attristés d'apprendre ma mort. Edward s'enfuit anéanti et demanda grâce au Volturi. Ces derniers, acceptèrent sa demande.

Moi Isabella Swan née dépressive, morte dépressive et folle. Aujourd'hui j'étais calme, apaisée. Libre de mes souffrances.

* * *

**Alors qu'en dites-vous ? Je sais je ne sais pas écrire des choses drôle mais c'est tout moi ça, j'ai un esprit noir, mais je me soigne… ou pas ^^. Je vous offre des boîtes de mouchoirs gratis si vous me laissez des petites reviews, je suis accro à ces petites choses lol.**

**Tinga Bella, bisous bisous.**


End file.
